Musings and Secrets
by A Fading Shadow
Summary: Several poems about Zelda characters. They aren't graphic, but mention pain and such. Please read and review.
1. I'll be there

> I'm not always going to be able to keep on going  
I'm not always going to be able to keep on protecting  
I'm not always going to be here
> 
> I'm not always going to be here when you need me  
I'm not always going to be here to save you all  
I'm not always going to be able to stay

> One day I will fall
> 
> _But I pray it's no time soon_  
  
One day I will die
> 
> _Like all humans do_

But I'm not going to cry for my life  
When I'm at the end  
I'm going to cry  
For you 

> You'll think I'll be there to save you  
  
_I won't_  
  
You'll think I'll be there to protect you  
  
_I can't_  
  
I'll want to so bad  
  
_But I won't be able to come_

But I'll be waiting  
  
_For you_  
  
Up there  
  
_I'd wait forever_  
  
For you to join me Then we'll finally have that peace you always wanted There will be no more pain And we'll be there together You and I Forever With no boundaries For an eternity And beyond 

> But

> If you make it there first

> Please wait for me

_I'll be there_

> Just you wait and see

_I'll be there_

> Nothing could stop me

_I'll be there_

> Please wait

_I'll be there..._


	2. I can see it

A/N: The last chapter was Link's Poem. I tried to capture what his thoughts would be if he knew that his death would be inevitable. For Zelda/Link and Malon/Link fans-The poem could have gone for either of them. Hope that makes you all happy, and see if you can guess who this one poem portrays! -Easy-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've seen you  
After you've beaten Gannon  
And everyone is cheering for your victory  
  
They're so happy  
The villagers  
The children  
Even the wise elders  
Celebrating the Evil King's fall  
  
But they don't see it  
The pain  
The sorrow  
They're blind to it  
  
But I see it!  
  
Every time you come back  
You're different  
Like you're loosing touch with the world and reality  
You're living in the past  
  
I want to help!  
  
I try to talk with you after you return  
But there are always the crowds of cheering people blocking us apart  
I try to talk with you after you speak to my father  
But then they always insist you rest  
  
I let you sleep  
I know how badly you need it!  
  
They are all blind!  
  
In the mornings  
When I can finally talk to you  
I find out that you have left  
And since I am not allowed to leave the castle,  
I cannot follow  
I cannot help  
  
I want to be able to aid you  
Like you did for me  
But I never get the chance!  
  
You are withering away!  
The continuous battles have been destroying you,  
From the inside out!  
You'll live in a world of fear if you aren't saved soon!  
  
I want to save you from your own destruction!  
Please don't push me away!  
  
I want to help you so badly!  
I want you to be able to live in peace for once  
So you can relax  
And realize what a normal life truly is!  
  
I don't want to see your pained face  
Strained from memories  
Of bloodshed  
I want to see that youthful face  
Of that boy I met long ago!  
So full of energy and happiness!  
  
I wish you could be released from your pain!  
  
I'd do anything to make you.... happy.... like you were before....  
I just want you.... to come back.... to me....


	3. Every Time

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda', but I have some of the games!

A/N: The last poem was Zelda's, this one is Saria's. It's not one of my best but it's good enough I think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Every time**

**The sun sets on the horizon of trees**

**I wonder if you**

**Are watching it like me**

**You used to be a child like us**

**But you've changed so much**

**You don't seem to talk to us anymore**

**And you're always gone**

**Fighting**

_Every time_

_You leave the forest_

_I'm there_

_Alone_

_Waiting for you_

_I try playing a happy tune_

_To ease my nerves_

_And make me momentarily forget_

_What danger you're in_

_I wish I could help you_

_But I'd only be a bother_

_I can't fight_

_And you would have to be making sure_

_That I stay safe_

_I can't have that_

_I only want to help you_

_I don't want to be a burden_

_I want you to stay safe_

_Please be safe_

_For me_

**Every time**

**I lose hope**

**You seem to be there to help**

**To save me**

**But risk your life while doing so**

**I wish you knew**

**How you're hurting me**

**As you grow older**

**And I remain young**

**You were my only true friend**

**And now you're leaving me here**

**Alone**

_Every time_

_The rain falls_

_I wonder if you're wet_

**Every time**

**A storm comes**

**I wonder if you're alright**

_Every time_

_It snows_

_I wonder if you're cold_

**Every time**

**It's night**

**I wonder where you are**

**What you are doing**

**And wonder why**

**I can't be strong**

**Like you**

**To help**

_Every night_

_I silently cry_

_For I know that one time_

_You won't return from your adventures_

_And it hurts me so bad_

_That I can't help_


	4. I'm too weak

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda'.

A/N: This is Malon's poem and thank you both, Black Triforce and Atchika. I loved your reviews!

I want to help  
Anyway I can  
But I can't

I'm too weak

I want to be able to aid the helpless  
I wish that I could travel the world  
But I can't

I'm too weak

There's only so much I can do to help  
There are only so many things I can do

I wish every night  
That I could be strong  
And not be just  
A poor ranch girl

Without any friends  
Save the animals  
With only the horses to keep me company

I want to go help  
I wish I could see you  
I wish I could hold you safe  
In my arms  
And you'd never be injured again

But I can't

I'm too weak

You never even notice  
The poor ranch girl  
You only have eyes  
For the princess

How can I  
Compete with her?

So I sit here  
Wishing  
All my fears and doubts  
Away

Just like you have left me

_I will always remember you…._


	5. Fall

Disclaimer:

A/N: Here's one that could be about any of the characters.

_

* * *

_

**Fall **

We were so happy  
All together  
In a world of pain and suffering  
You sheltered me  
From the sadness  
You hid the anger  
From my sight  
You helped conserve  
A single soul  
From dangerous corruption  
But all walls fall  
And all castles break  
All lives are lost  
At some point in time

You couldn't keep the wall up  
_No...  
_You couldn't hold the castle  
_No...  
_You couldn't save my life  
_No..._

You helped me up  
You hid me well  
You made me think  
The world was pure  
Without pain  
Without suffering  
Without evil

But you lied

You couldn't keep the wall up  
_No...  
_You couldn't hold the castle  
_No...  
_You couldn't save my life  
_No..._

Corruption comes to all  
Someday  
You tried to stop it  
From taking me  
But you were to slow  
To keep me from  
Falling  
Hanging onto nothing  
But a small edge of the earth  
That broke at my touch

You couldn't keep the wall up  
_No...  
_You couldn't hold the castle  
_No...  
_You couldn't save my life  
_No..._

You managed to grab  
Onto my hand  
Before I fell down far  
But they pulled me down  
And you were to hurt to fight  
Your strength slowly  
Gave way to weakness  
And your spirit  
Shattered  
At my touch  
For the dark had already  
Corrupted me

You couldn't keep the wall up  
_No...  
_You couldn't hold the castle  
_No...  
_You couldn't save my life  
_No..._

If you had held on  
You would have fallen too  
So  
As you slowly lose  
I say three words  
"Let me...  
...Fall"  
Before your strength  
Became expended  
And I fell into  
The darkness

_You couldn't keep the wall up  
No...  
You couldn't hold the castle  
No...  
You couldn't save my life  
No..._

_Maybe there's another soul  
You can save  
In place of mine  
Just don't let them  
Fall_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Forgive me if this is one of my worst. I just needed a way to let out some of my stress and this was the result.


	6. Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' or any of the characters.

A/N: Zelda and Link. Contains angst, mentions of death, and suicide. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Apocalypse

She stared into the empty stone

Stayed there until she was all alone

Standing in the middle of the field of gray

Seeing the words but having nothing to say

Listening to the wind's cold shriek

Holding back the tears, not letting them leak

Out for all the world to see

There was only one she thought would be

Worthy to see her tears and sadness

And there he was lying below the ground

Doomed forever to never utter a sound

Of comfort to the woman standing above

The one he cared for, the one he loved

His death had been all in vain

Gannon now ruled for the hero was slain

She could not fight or try to beat the beast

He was too strong and on her he would feast

Not wanting to die as the food of her foe

She lifted the knife, and now it is so

The princess died by her own hand

Her memory fades like the drifting sand

In a world ruled by an evil and powerful man

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of it. 


	7. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' or it's characters, but I do own a few games.

A/N: Thanks, Black Triforce, you're the only one reading these.

Unrequited Love

-

Watching you grow brought tears to my eyes

Leaving for that princess I'd always despise

She brought you away from the forest, your home

But you don't care cause now you're fully grown

You have your sword and shield on your back

Your weapons and such, but there's something you lack

I doubt you'll remember something so easily cast aside

So because of that from you'll I'll always hide

Do you think you know what it is?

-

Something bitter yet something so great

Something I love and something you hate

Something you'll never see now that you're gone

Something here singing a truely broken song

-

It's my heart you've forgotten to pack in your bag

But it's so full it's starting to sag

I bet you've stolen other girl's hearts as well

And that's why your bag is starting to swell

You're carrying all those things to remember them by

Nick-nacks and trinkets, which you could easily buy

But you're carrying them around and breaking their hearts

-

You're breaking hearts and leaving the pieces in the rain

Leaving the poor girls to deal with the pain

Yet I don't think you really know what you've done

You're so naive and just want a small chance at fun

-

You've grown and aren't the boy I knew

The one I loved so deep and true

But I'm only a child you're leaving behind

I'm missing you so much I'm loosing my mine

Yet you've already left and are leaving me here

I'm never going to see you again I fear

SoI make my decision the very last day:

I'll love you so much from so far away


	8. Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pertains to 'The Legend of Zelda' besides a few games and a huge obsession.

A/N: This was inspired by Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'. Go figure. It's about Link not being able to take anymore.

_**Again**_

I remember waiting here  
For you to come  
And make me better again

To pick up the pieces  
Shattered on the floor  
And put me back together again

But you never came  
I sat there alone  
And never was myself again

I waited all night  
With emotion out of control  
And tried to hurt myself again

But it didn't work  
I locked myself away  
And can't hurt myself again

No one can hurt me  
I took all my emotion  
And locked it up in myself again

A being living only to live  
Only to see tomorrow  
And never will I feel again

I find it so much easier  
To deal with all the pain  
And always I move on again

Nobody cared to help me out  
Of this hole I made myself  
And I'm drowning in my heart again

I once was saved  
But now I'm all alone  
And no one cares for me again

I'm fighting all the battles  
That nothing else can win  
And I'm losing me, myself again

The people don't care  
But they watch from time to time  
And want me to save them again

I can't take much more  
I'm darkened to the core  
And changing myself once again

I'm running away  
From all my pain  
And don't want to see them again

A/N: I had a dream and it just seemed more like what Link would go through more than myself,so that alsoinspired this. Tell me if it sucked or not. It was just spur of the moment.

Black Triforce: I'm working on those other poems, so don't worry. I haven't forgotten them.


	9. Haunting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted, besides a few Zelda games, and hopefully 'Twilight Princess' as soon as it comes out.

A/N: My great-grandmother died recently and I was actually basing this on myself, but I saw that I could change it to fit a Legend of Zelda character.

This is dedicated to Ilvinaeda for being so very helpful, and Black Triforce for sticking with me.

**Haunting**

The face now so mature pulls at my heart  
I know you're no longer the same.  
Too much pain has past your view  
For you to remain as you were.  
Even though,  
I still clung to false hopes  
And wanted to pull you back.

Everything happened too fast.  
You left your heart amid the blood  
Yet just walked away  
Thinking you were stronger.

I see past your useless mask;  
The smile that is only false.  
You've given up but still try.  
There's nothing I can do,  
But I fear you're loosing reality.

Every day I worry and all night I cry  
For you're not the same anymore.  
It's all my fault  
And I wish I had taken your place.  
Now all I can do is wait here for your return  
Yet I don't want to see your face again.

You're no longer yourself the more you fight  
So I try to keep you here,  
But it's hard to convince you to stay  
When I know that you'll leave while I'm sleeping.

A peaceful look contorted in pain  
Is the last I see of your once-smiling face.  
The youthful one is gone now  
And the adult hero has faded  
Into a sea of colors;  
They're all shades of gray.

I cry sometimes  
Into the empty air.  
One thousand people surround me  
Each mutters their sorrows to me  
And theirs final goodbye to the hero.

A visit I pay every night,  
When everyone else is sleeping,  
To your current home.  
I wish you hadn't gone there  
Yet I was unable to stop you.  
It seemed that at last you couldn't win...  
Death had made it's choice.

Yet sometimes,  
When no one else is listening,  
I think I hear a whisper...  
In response to my silent prayers.  
None may hear my voice  
and my crying heart is hidden  
But there's someone who is watching...  
Or is it just imagination?  
It's haunting me...


End file.
